Sal
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Huele a vacaciones, a verano. Un poco a protector solar y mucho a sal."


**Disclaimer:** Ni k ni sus personajes me pertenecen y eso.

 **Advertencia:** Basado en el capítulo 13 de Memory of Red

~.

El suelo arde bajo sus pies descalzos y Fujishima tiene que andar rápido hasta la orilla, donde la arena es más refrescante y se le pega entre los dedos. A lo lejos, escucha la melodiosa voz de Totsuka diciéndole a Anna entre risas que deje de salpicarle y a Kusanagi riñéndoles porque van a molestar a alguien. Chitose y Bandou tratan de ligar con un par de chicas extranjeras y Yata hace gala de su destreza con la tabla de surf.

Despacio, cierra los ojos y toma una buena bocanada de aire. Huele a vacaciones, a verano. Un poco a protector solar y mucho a sal. El calor húmedo que se le pega como una segunda piel, acompañado del murmullo de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla, provocan un efecto tan placentero, una quietud tan relajante que baila por todos y cada uno de sus músculos y no es capaz de quitarse de encima aquella sensación tan plena, tan vibrante, que le grita a los cuatro vientos la suerte que tiene de estar vivo.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando escucha un energético chapoteo y la estridente voz de Shouhei colmada de oraciones positivas y felicitaciones. Patada tras patada, logran llegar a la orilla y Eric se desprende del aparatoso flotador de lunares que rodea su cintura con una expresión un tanto avergonzada jugando en su rostro.

— ¡Lo has hecho genial, Eric! ¿A qué lo ha hecho muy bien?

La risa de Akagi es resplandeciente, contagiosa. Sus labios se curvan en una mueca tan inocente, incluso algo infantil, que Fujishima es incapaz de no devolverle la sonrisa. A su lado, Eric hace dibujos en la arena con sus pies, fingiendo que la conversación no va con él.

—Sí, lo has hecho muy bien –ante sus palabras, el rubio tan solo se encoje de hombros y continúa jugueteando con la arena.

Shouhei agarra el flotador y se despide de ellos, no sin antes prometerle a Eric que al día siguiente continuarían con las clases. Se marcha sin llegar a escuchar al rubio murmurar un escueto _gracias_ que a Fujishima le parece adorable.

Se quedan solos, Eric todavía con la mirada gacha y abrazándose así mismo, y el pelirrojo sin dejar de contemplarle, con la toalla de la playa entre sus brazos. Entonces, el ambiente se torna extraño, denso, como si la temperatura hubiera ascendido unos grados y el calor pegajoso le resulta asfixiante. Las palabras se le resisten más que nunca y las olas que les empapan hasta las rodillas, son testigos mudos de la tensión casi palpable que se cierne sobre ellos.

Bajo los ardientes rayos del sol que se reflejan en las olas del mar y calientan la arena, Eric es más rubio que nunca. Los gélidos ojos azules poseen un brillo especial, reflejan una curiosidad tan sencilla, tan simple, que Fujishima tiene que contenerse para no colmarle de respuestas. Tiene que hacer lo imposible por evitar tomarle de la mano y mostrarle uno a uno todos los enigmas del universo.

Pero debajo de todas aquellas preguntas, el rubio esconde sus propios secretos y Fujishima se siente frustrado porque sabe que todavía no está dispuesto a mostrárselos.

Cuando al fin se decide a hablar, su propia voz le resulta extraña.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Eric asiente, aun con los brazos cruzados y tiritando un poco.

—Nadar es muy cansado.

Cerca de ellos, un par de niños juegan con unas raquetas y la pequeña pelota azul cae a los pies de Fujishima. El pelirrojo se agacha a recogerla y se la lanza al pequeño, que se ha quedado de piedra observando los tatuajes que ambos lucen en su piel. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Eric encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y ocultar con sus bazos su torso desnudo. Nervioso, mira a un lado y otro de la playa y a Fujishima no se le pasa por alto como trata de peinar su cabello para que le cubra toda la parte trasera del cuello.

Aunque las cicatrices están prácticamente curadas, Eric todavía las siente en carne viva.

Fujishima da un paso hacia él y cubre sus delgados hombros con la toalla de peces que llevaba encima. Por primera vez, Eric le dirige la mirada y Fujishima se siente morir.

—Tienes que secarte bien o pillarás un resfriado.

Frota la toalla contra los hombros de Eric y utiliza la punta para secar las rebeldes gotas que se escurren del cabello y viajan hasta su estómago. El rubio no deja de estudiar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y da un fuerte respingo cuando sin querer Fujishima le roza la clavícula con los dedos.

Y el tiempo se detiene. Los segundos dejan de correr, todo el ruido de la playa desaparece y tan solo quedan ellos dos, la toalla de peces y los dedos de Fujishima sobre la clavícula de Eric. El pelirrojo contiene el aliento. No es la primera vez que se tocan. Desde que el rubio ingresó en Homra, ha habido cientos de momentos en los que sus pieles se han rozado y no ha ocurrido nada.

Aquella vez que Eric le regaló un pulpo de peluche y él no pudo evitar tomarle de la mano. O esa otra después de una pelea cuando se curaron mutuamente las heridas. Eric le vendó la muñeca y Fujishima untó con vetadine un feo corte en su espalda.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

El pecho de Eric sube y baja en un compás frenético e irregular. Lentamente, sube la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, y el azul frío se funde en el castaño claro en una perfecta armonía caótica en la que ninguno de los dos sabe bien cómo actuar. Los dedos de Fujishima tiemblan sobre la piel del rubio y nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo suave que es. Traga saliva. Con el aliento todavía en la garganta, comienza a deslizar los dedos hacia arriba, hacia el cuello de Eric, y el contacto es tan real, tan eléctrico, que la descarga le recorre todo el brazo, le baña entero y la simple idea de dejar de acariciarle, le resulta aterradora.

Mantienen la mirada en todo momento y Fujishima no se sorprende cuando descubre en los ojos de Eric una confusión y un nerviosismo casi paralizantes. Porque él está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Sus manos no han dejado de temblar, el pecho le arde y se obliga a aferrarse a las últimas gotas de cordura que se deslizan como el agua salada que empapa la piel del rubio.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, su mano entera termina enredada en un lateral del cuello de Eric. Acaricia con los dedos los cabellos húmedos y, sin dejar de mirarle en ninguno momento, Fujishima se inclina despacio, poco a poco, hasta que sus narices chocan y apenas les separan unos centímetros. Siente como Eric se pone de puntillas, su aliento cálido chocando contra sus labios, su piel más ardiente que nunca.

—Eric...

Cierra los ojos, se remoja los labios. Se inclina un poco más y…

— ¡Fujishima! ¡Ven a ayudarnos con la barbacoa!

Y el tiempo vuelve a correr.

El primero en alejarse es Eric, que huye de su lado como si su sola presencia le hiciera daño. Se marcha sin dar tiempo a las explicaciones ni a las escusas. Es tan rápido que a Fujishima no le da tiempo ni a verle a los ojos una vez más y cuando quiere darse cuenta, está solo, con la única compañía de la toalla de peces, que ha debido deslizarse de los hombros del rubio cuando ha salido corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Fujishima recoge la toalla antes de que llegue la ola y la empape.

Los segundos siguientes, no se mueve. Se queda exactamente en el mismo lugar, con la toalla de peces en la mano y el cosquilleo todavía recorriendo su estómago. Piensa en Eric, en cómo se ha puesto de puntillas, en el sensual suspiro que ha dejado escapar cuando Fujishima ha acortado la distancia que les separaba. Y entonces, como una revelación, piensa que si no les hubieran interrumpido, que si se hubiera dejado llevar hasta el final, habrían acabado besándose.

Y Eric le habría correspondido.

Sus mejillas arden al darse cuenta de que, si después de besarle, hubiera pasado la lengua por su cuello, si hubiera seguido bajando, hasta eliminar todo rastro de agua salada de su cuerpo…

 _Si hubiera ocurrido eso…_

Fujishima traga saliva. Está seguro que si hubiera ocurrido todo eso, Eric se lo habría permitido.

Y eso lo cambia todo.

~.

 **N/A:** Sin exagerar, llevo desde julio intentando escribir esto. Yo estaba muy feliz de vacaciones en la playa y dije "oh, que buena idea". Pero claro, necesitaba referencias del manga porque las referencias a mí me dan la vida. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho. Que yo estaba muy feliz con mi drabble (que al final no es un drabble porque no se controlarme) hasta que revisé en el manga y recordé el maldito speedo que usa Fujishima de bañador. No se, como que me mató toda la escena. Y encima luego me fijo y además de estar cocinando en la barbacoa (para mí Fuji es vegetariano y eso que estaba cocinando no eran verduras) llega, y se pone unos crocs. CROCS. SPEEDO Y CROCS. Vale, me mató toda la puñetera magia del momento. Que yo soy Eric y también salgo corriendo, pero eso es otra historia. Al final esto es lo que ha salido y bueno, podría ser peor teniendo en cuenta que la imagen de Fuji con ese horrible bañador no se me iba de la cabeza :'))

Y eso, que cualquier cosa review y muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
